Gaea Stones
The Gaea Stones are powerful relics forged by magic that serve as vessels (and sometimes prisons) for the spirits of powerful beings, the most notable being Suzaku the legendary Phoenix lord. It is unknown exactly how many of these stones exist, but four of them are mentioned in the series to date. Monster Rancher 3 In the time when Pangaea was all still one continent, the full potential of the Gaea Stones was not realized. The ancients used them to help level up their monsters for tournaments, and they called them Technique Orbs. When acquired and given to a Monster Lord in this game, the orbs can teach your monster their most powerful techniques. Orbs can be gotten after K.O.ing opponents in some battles on adventures. These battles usually occur in spots where Fleria says she has a "bad feeling"; however, when an opponent who can give an Orb appears for battle, Fleria will NOT have her normal "bad feeling" at the spot. The opponent monster is also always a breed not native to the locale you are in at the time. The chance of encountering a monster that will award you an Orb seems to increase as your monster's rank and stats increase. The lowest rank on record for finding an Orb is Rank C. The type of Orb you can acquire depends on the location of the battle. In the Anime During Suzaku's first battle with Moo and the continental divide, many of the stones were lost. Suzaku's willpower was sealed within the Jade Stone (also called the Magic Stone), which allowed him to guide the Searchers as they looked for the other stones which contained his mind (Aqua Stone), body (Flare Stone) and Anima (Aurora Stone). The last stone had been fragmented into five pieces during the battle. Monster Rancher Advance 2 The Flare Orb is the only one of the four that appears in this game. It is given to you as a present by Canute when he first visits your ranch, although this time it has nothing to do with helping raise your stats. It is actually used to bind the life force of Suzaku once again, using the energy of his five host monsters, the Monster Orbs. Monster Rancher 4 After Moo's defeat, the Jade Stone was taken to its rightful place on the altar in the Kalaragi Rainforest, where it had a wonderful effect on the people there. When the five monsters possessing the Phoenix's soul passed on to the Paradise of Monsters, that part of him finally came to rest in the assembled Aurora Stone. Uniting all of the stones (like Phayne and Rio do in Monster Rancher 4) can call forth the Phoenix once more. The fragments of a stone laced with a mysterious power are scattered across the world. Legend has it that if the pieces are collected together, the lost power of the ancients will be revived. Many a soul has searched the world for these fragments, but even those who collected the fragments failed to gain the power. -"Ancient Stone, Parts 1-3" MR4 Effects Gallery Flare Orb MRA2.PNG|The Flare Orb (Red Gaea) in MRA2 Category:Items Category:Techniques